Un dia en la feria
by Mila SomerAckles
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran aburridos hasta que uno de ellos se le ocurre una idea...Dean aprenderá que desobedecer las reglas puede traer consecuencias, no yaoi. weechesters!


**UN DÍA EN LA FERIA**

**Disclaimer: Sam y Dean Winchester de Supernatural le pertenecen a CW y a Eric Kripke no a mí!**

Hola a todos! Es la primera historia que hago de Supernatural, espero que les guste… Adoro este show es lo mejor!

Sam tiene 8 y Dean 12

_Pensamientos_

"hablando"

Sam y Dean Winchester se encontraban solos en un motel cerca de Illinois. Su padre había salido de `cacería´ hace unos días y los había dejado allí por su seguridad, pero antes de irse John les recordó a Dean y Sam las reglas que debían seguir para que no existiera ningún percance mientras él no estaba.

Dean estaba viendo su programa favorito por la televisión mientras Sam estaba haciendo su tarea.

"Dean.."

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano decidió ignorarlo por completo, no quería dejar de ver su programa y más en este momento tan emocionante…

"oye Dean! Dean! "

Dean se estaba desesperando, decidió que ignorar a Sam no lo llevaría a nada, así que volteó su cabeza y lo miró: "Qué pasa Sammy? Estoy algo ocupado ahorita por si no lo has notado"

"Ah? Estas viendo un programa de televisión, a eso llamas ocupado?"

"Como sea, solo dime para que me hablabas."

"Bueno es que… estoy aburrido! Quiero salir!"

"Cielos Sam, no deberías de estar haciendo tu tarea en vez de eso?"

"Ya la terminé y en todo caso quien debería de estar haciéndola en vez de ver televisión, eres tú! "

"Jaja yo no me preocupo por esas cosas… además cuando vuelva papá nos iremos de la escuela, así que no vale la pena desperdiciar el tiempo"

"No digas eso Dean… sabes que te van a castigar si no la entregas."

"Ay! ya dejemos de hablar de la escuela… ya te dije que estoy ocupado!"

"oh vamos Dean! Quiero ir a la feria!"

"Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso, recuerda lo que nos dijo papá!"

"mmm ya sé lo que nos dijo… es sólo que estoy aburrido de estar aquí, siempre venimos a encerrarnos a este cuarto después de la escuela"

Su hermano tenía razón, era frustrante encerrarse en un cuarto todos los días, sobretodo viendo los mismos programas de televisión, pero su padre había sido muy claro que no debían salir a la calle solos. "Lo sé Sammy, pero no podemos… papá fue muy claro."

Sam se entristeció al escuchar a su hermano porque en verdad quería asistir a la feria pero sabía que Dean debía obedecer a su papá. Sam decidió recurrir a su arma secreta como último recurso para convencer a Dean.

"Dean… por favor, vamos a la feria, prometo ser un buen niño y no molestarte cuando estés viendo tu programa favorito si?" Sam dijo, haciendo su mejor cara de cachorro lastimado.

_Ay no… esa cara otra vez! No, no me puede convencer con esos ojitos de cachorro… debo de ser fuerte y resistir! Resistiré yo se que podré hacerlo…pero…Se ve tan triste.. _

"Que dices Dean? Vamos?"

Dean no podía soportar ver a su hermano con esa cara tan triste, así que al final apagó la televisión agarró las llaves y exclamó: "Esta bien! Vamos a ir a la feria pero con una condición"

"Si! Woohoo vamos a salir, gracias Dean!" Sam gritó con entusiasmo "Cual es la condición?"

"No te separarás de mi en ningún momento además me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie sobre esta salida! Estoy arriesgando mi pellejo por sacarte!"

"Está bien, lo prometo Dean no le diré nada a nadie!" dijo Sam en medio de sonrisas y corrió abrazar a su hermano.

Una hora más tarde, Sam y Dean recorrieron la feria y se sentaron a comer un helado. Los hermanos observaron las personas que iban pasando, la mayor parte estaban en familia. Sam se entristeció al saber que eso nunca sería su realidad, pues su hermano y él ya estaban destinados a seguir con los negocios familiares.

Sam volteó la cabeza para decirle algo a Dean cuando vio que él ya no se encontraba en la banca. Se preguntaba a si mismo adonde podría estar su hermano y porque no se dio cuenta que él se había levantado. Desesperado por encontrar a Dean, se levantó y empezó a buscarlo por todas partes, en ese instante se tropezó con alguien. Sam cayó al suelo, levantó su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. "Hola niño! Porque andas solo? Donde están tus padres?"

Sam vio al horrible payaso que se encontraba enfrente de él y empezó a llorar y a correr como loco. No podía creer que se había encontrado con un payaso y Dean ni siquiera estaba cerca para ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, Dean se encontraba charlando con una chica cerca de la banca donde según él había dejado a su hermano comiendo el helado. En eso, Dean dirigió su mirada a la banca y observó que Sam no estaba allí. "No puede ser! Donde está?"

"Ah? De quien hablas?" respondió la chica. "Lo siento pero tengo que irme!" Dean dijo apresurado y preocupado por Sam.

_No puede ser! Yo dejé a Sam en la banca comiéndose el helado mientras hablaba con esa chica. Como es posible que en un segundo se haya desaparecido… A lo mejor no me vio y se fue a buscarme porque no le dije nada! Arrgh.. Dean eres un tonto debiste decirle dónde estabas… papá va a matarme! Qué tal si le pasó algo? Ay no! no pienses así…Tengo que encontrar a mi hermanito como sea!_

Dean estaba preocupado no sabía qué hacer, buscó a Sam por todas partes pero no había encontrado nada. No podía dejar de pensar que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano menor y todo por culpa suya. Se encontraba tan angustiado que estuvo a punto de llamar a su papá para que le ayudara, sabiendo que esto le ocasionaría graves consecuencias porque había desobedecido las reglas.

En ese momento, escuchó a un niño llorar en la parte de atrás de una carpa por lo que Dean decidió ver de quién se trataba. Para alivio de él, vio que el niño era Sam!

"Sam! Sammy! Estas bien?" sollozaba Dean mientras abrazaba a su hermano de la felicidad.

"Dean! Oh Dean me encontraste! Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver!" dijo Sam en medio de lagrimas. "Sam aquí estoy! Lo lamento mucho, te perdí de vista por un segundo y mira lo que pasó! Es mi culpa!"dijo Dean también envuelto en lagrimas. " No, Dean yo me separé de la banca para buscarte pero en eso un payaso apareció y… no sabía qué hacer así que corrí lo más rápido que pude.." dijo Sam.

Dean recordó que Sam le tiene miedo a los payasos y que siempre salía corriendo cuando miraba uno, pero lo importante era que había encontrado a su hermanito de nuevo…

"Vámonos de aquí Sam" Sam asintió con la cabeza y los dos hermanos se fueron caminando de regreso.

THE END

#################

Gracias a todos los que leen, pero me encantaría que dejaran review para saber sus opiniones y sugerencias! bye


End file.
